


Breeding a Belmont

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Alucard, Alpha Dracula, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Sypha, Chains, Confinement, Depressed Trevor, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Trevor, Isolation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Omega Trevor, Possessive Behavior, Protective Sypha, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trevor needs help, protective alucard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Trevor didn't remember how he got separated from his friends, all he knows is that he is chained and naked, and being held be a very dangerous Alpha. The same Alpha that unleashed death and destruction on the world, Dracula. When he learns why the vampire has him, all he can do is hope that Alucard and Sypha will find him before it's too late.





	Breeding a Belmont

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags, don't like, don't read. This is going to be dark. Updates will be spread out. Enjoy!

Trevor’s body hurt, and he couldn’t remember why. He was use to waking up with the occasional headache, even a few new cuts, but this was different. His body felt like he had been to hell and back with an army of monsters, and yet he couldn’t recall why his body hurt like it did. A new sensation hit him and Trevor realized he was cold, and he was naked. Trevor kept the panic that was building in him under control, for he needed to keep his wits about him so he could figure out what was going on. He took in his surroundings and saw that there were chains attached to a wall, and that those same chains were wrapped around his throat. Trevor’s hand quickly went to the back and he slipped his fingers under the chain. A sigh of relief escaped his when he didn’t feel teeth marks. He may be a Belmont, but he was also an Omega, though people could never tell. Trevor made sure to hide his true nature, build up his muscles, and made sure that he appeared to be an Alpha and it worked. With making sure some Alpha didn’t force a bond on him, he continued to look around the room, and saw that it looked old and decaying, but it also had a few comforts such as a bed. The sight of the bed, and warmth of the blankets, had Trevor standing and walking over before he knew what he was doing. The bed was within his reach, and just before he could touch it, the chain tugged, keeping the warmth of the bed out of his reach. “Shit.” Trevor whispered.

            “Glad to see you’re finally awake.” A dark voice spoke in the darkness. “I thought my minions over did it and might have actually killed you.”

            He recognized the tone, and knew that it was an Alpha, though one he hadn’t heard before. Trevor slowly looked around the room trying to identify where the voice came from, keeping his guard up. Should a fight happen, he was at a severe disadvantage. “Well if that was your intentions, then they failed. Show yourself and let’s make this a fair fucking fight. Take this chain off my throat and stop hiding in the shadows.” Trevor felt his instincts to fight start to take over, and though he had no weapons, was naked, and chained, he still knew how to fight. And fight he would, just so he could fulfil his promise to save Wallachia from Dracula. “Unless you’re a fucking coward that likes hiding in the dark. But I better warn you, I fight monsters that hide in the dark.” The laugh that echoed through the room sent a shiver down his spin, and he mentally shook it off.

            “I know all about you Trevor Belmont. House of Belmont. Last of the Belmont blood line.” The voice laughed in the darkness. “And I also know that you are an Omega, rare in this world and in your blood line as well. It’s what makes you such an interesting specimen, and the reason why you’re still alive.”

            Everything in Trevor was screaming that he was in danger and that he needed to act fast. _If I can get this fucking chain off my throat, then I would be in better shape._ He knew that he also needed his weapons, but getting the chain off his throat would be a big help. Trevor slowly backed away from the bed, keeping his guard up and surveying the room. “This game of cat and mouse is getting really fucking stupid.” The only sound he could hear was his heart pounding in his chest, and the chain rattling. Trevor’s eyes scanned the room and just caught the hand that grabbed the chain and watched as it pulled. His feet left the ground before he could react, and the next thing he felt was the cold ground on his side. He quickly looked up, and saw that nothing was there. Trevor figured out what he was facing. “What does the great Dracula want with an Omega anyway? Seems a little bit underneath you, doesn’t it?” Trevor slowly started to stand, but was quickly forced back down, and he felt the weight of his captor. He realized that the Alpha had him lying on his stomach, and he began to worry.

            “My wife was burned at the stake over a year ago.” Dracula whispered in Trevor’s ear. “You’ve been traveling with my son Adrian, sometimes even called Alucard.” He scraped his teeth along Trevor’s neck, listening to the Omega growl out in warning. “I am taking my revenge against the people of Wallachia, but that does not fill the emptiness in my heart. Omega’s have become quite rare in this country, and you being a Belmont and an Omega, well I’ll take it as a two for one deal.”

            Trevor struggled in the grasp of the vampire, hating that the teeth scraping along his scent glandes. “You know that if you bite me, then I’ll turn. I’ll be useless to you.” Trevor hoped to gain some advantage over the Alpha, any would do. Ice ran in his veins as he listened to Dracula laugh, the hot breath of the vampire rubbing across his ear.

            Dracula kissed the back of Trevor’s neck, loving the scent that was coming off the Omega. “You see my dear Belmont. I have created a special serum that will keep you from turning, and make it so that I can bond to you, Trevor Belmont.” His tongue glides across the scent glandes, and he smiled as he listened to the Omega moan underneath him. “I think bonding to you will be worth it.”

            “I will kill you if you fucking touch me you bastard.” Trevor hissed out. He tried to pull his body out of Dracula’s grip, only to feel him tighten his grip and place more weight on his back. “Adrian and Sypha will know I’m missing. They will come for me you piece of shit.” Before Trevor could brace himself, he felt Dracula entangle his fingers in his hair and slamming his head into the stone floor. Trevor felt blood flooding his mouth, and he quickly spat it out. “You bastard.” He continued his struggle, only to feel Dracula tighten around his body, and Trevor swore it was like fighting iron. “You will never claim me. So, you might as well fucking kill me.” The weight left his body, but before he could fight back, he felt Dracula pulling him up, holding his wrists over his head, and he was face to face with those red eyes. He felt his mouth filling with blood again, and he spat it in the vampire’s face. Trevor groaned as he felt the hand tighten around his wrists, and blood run cold as he listened to the Alpha laugh.

            “I like that you have this fight in you, Trevor Belmont.” Dracula laughed out. He took his free hand and wiped the blood off his face. “It means that when I breed you, that my offspring will be strong. That is something I need to cleanse this land.”

            Trevor tried to pull his wrists free of Dracula’s grip, trying to remember how he ended up the prisoner of Dracula, but his mind was a blank. _This bastard is going to regret ever thinking he could capture me._ He just stared at Dracula’s red eyes, waiting for the vampire to do something. When he felt Dracula loosen his grip, he thought he finally had an opportunity to pull his wrists free. Unfortunately, Dracula was faster and tossed Trevor into a wall. Trevor felt pain shooting throughout his whole body, and he thought that something was broken. “Son of a bitch.” He felt weak, but he fought it as he slowly tried to rise, feeling his legs shake and his body tremble. “Trying to kill me already. What’s wrong? Smell that I am useless to you?” Trevor knew that it was dangerous to edge the vampire on, but he needed to. He needed the upper hand somehow. Trevor wasn’t face enough to stand, for before he could blink, Dracula was upon him, slamming him into the wall and holding him against it.

            “Why would I kill you?” Dracula hissed out. He leaned in and ran his tongue along Trevor’s neck. A smile fell upon his lips as he felt the Omega tremble under his touch. “You are rare here in Wallachia, though I believe that is my fault. You are the last of your blood line, and you are an Omega. It sounds like fate knew that you were going to be needed to save your blood line.” He slowly pulled his head back, and saw that Trevor was getting ready to spit more blood at him. “I would rethink that if I were you Belmont.” Dracula watched as the Omega swallowed the blood that was pooling in his mouth. “Good boy.”

            His body hurt, and he was sure that there wasn’t a part of him that wasn’t going to be covered in a bruise later. “Why are you taking so long? You clearly want an Omega desperately, you have one, and you’re taking your sweet ass time to try and start a bond.” He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from his throat. “Is rape below you Dracula?” Trevor couldn’t help the cockiness he was feeling, but it made him feel stronger. His eyes tried to stay on the vampire, but Dracula was faster, and before he understood it, he was on the bed and Dracula was on top of him. Trevor also felt that the iron chain that was around his throat was no longer there. It also hit him that he was lying flat on his stomach. _Shit._ The last thing Trevor ever wanted, whether it be from Dracula or another Alpha, was a bond, and to be forced to carry pups. He was a Belmont, he should have been an Alpha, not an Omega. “You bastard! I’m going to stake you, you son of a bitch!” He felt Dracula’s fingers digging into his flesh, and felt that they were piercing him. “Get the fuck off me!”

            “You seem to be the rebellious kind.” Dracula whispered into Trevor’s ear. He licked the back of the scent glandes, listening to the Omega moan. “There are ways to take that streak out of you.” He ran his hand over Trevor’s side, and slowly made his hand go underneath to the Omega’s stomach and down further.

            Every instinct in Trevor took over and he began to fight to try and throw Dracula off him. “Don’t you touch me down there you son of bitch! Leave my cock and testicles alone you bastard!” Trevor couldn’t control the gasp that escaped his mouth as he felt Dracula’s hand grab his soft cock. He felt his eyes go wide as the hand gripped his testicles and squeeze. “Let…let my testicles go.” He couldn’t speak with how tightly the Alpha was gripping his testicles. _What is going on? What is he doing to me?_ The feelings that were going through him were confusing him.

            “You seem found of having your testicles.” Dracula hissed into Trevor’s ear. He rolled them around in his hand, listening to the Omega moan. He couldn’t resist the smile that came on his face, loving how he was turning the Omega into mush. “With all the traveling, I have done, I have learned how to make Omega’s more cooperative. I can remove them, and you would be completely dedicated to me.”

            Trevor couldn’t control the gasp that escaped his mouth as he felt a nail digging into his testicles. “Stop.” It was all he could whisper out as he felt Dracula’s nail continuing to dig into his sack. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the nail being removed and the hand go back to his chest. “You don’t need to take them.” It was probably the first time that Trevor felt fear, and it scared him.

            “Behave, accept that I am going to make you my mate.” Dracula whispered into Trevor’s ear. He kissed the scent gland once again, loving how the Omega was moaning underneath him. The only person he thought would feel this good to him was his late wife, but the Omega felt even better. “Understand that punishments will be handed out when you disobey, but when you behave, you will be rewarded.”

            “I’m not in heat, don’t know when my next one is.” Trevor hissed out. He hated that he was going to give over to the Alpha, but he needed to survive. His instincts were in survival mode, and he knew the moment he could kill Dracula he would. “Might as well let me go.” A groan escaped his mouth as he felt Dracula push his face into the pillow. A yelp escaped his mouth as he felt Dracula’s hand near his hole, pulling his cheeks apart.

            Dracula couldn’t help but smile. He tightened his grip on the Omega, and he slowly pulled his pants down. “You will go into heat, probably within a few days of the start of the pseudo bond. After that we can complete the bond, and you will be mine.”

            Trevor tries to escape Dracula’s grasp, hating how this was the first time that his true weakness was keeping him from escaping. Everything in him was screaming to submit to the Alpha, but he was a Belmont and that was something he could never do. A shiver went through him as he felt the head of Dracula’s cock teasing at his hole. “What about the serum you talked about?” It was the only thing that came to Trevor’s mind, and it seemed to work. He let out a shaky breath feeling the head move away.

            “I already gave you the serum while you were out, pet.” Dracula whispered out. He gave Trevor no warning as he slammed his cock into the Omega.

            Trevor couldn’t hold back the yell of pain that was ripped from his throat, as he felt Dracula violate him. It was the worse pain that he ever experience, and it was also his first time with an Alpha. “GAH!!!” He couldn’t control the screams that were escaping his mouth as Dracula continued to viciously pound in and out of him. Trevor could from words from the assault, nor could he think straight. All he was hoping was that the vampire would not rip him in half from the assault. “Stop…please.” He was surprised that he could speak at all, but his voice was so quiet that he didn’t think the vampire could hear him. The only thing he was thankful for was the fact that he was not in heat. Trevor felt his body shake as Dracula increased his assault, and began to dig his fingers into his side.

            “Were you a virgin Omega Belmont?” Dracula mused out. He tightened his grip on the Omega, loving the cries of pain mixed with moans of pleasure escaping. “How nice that you saved yourself for me.”

            “Bastard.” Trevor whispered out. He couldn’t stop his body from caving to his natural instincts and was thankful that he started to produce slick. It made the intrusion less painful, but still didn’t stop the Alpha from viciously taking him against his will. Everything that made him a hunter was being taking from him, but since he was not in heat, he couldn’t form a real bond with the vampire yet, and that meant that he could still escape.

            Time seemed lost to Trevor as he felt the Alpha move in and out of him, and he let his body go numb. It made it easier as he tried to remember how he ended up here, and all he could remember was being separated from Alucard and Sypha and then nothing. The next memory he had was waking up naked and the heavy chain around his throat. Now all he could do was try and concentrate on anything other than the fact that Dracula was violently taking him against his will, and being raped by a vampire. Trevor just tried to think of anything else, but with how viciously Dracula was raping him he couldn’t escape the situation. As he laid there, he began to feel Dracula’s pace change, and though he had never been with an Alpha before, he could tell that the Alpha was getting close. Trevor felt Dracula give a few quick thrusts before he felt the knot expand, and felt Dracula’s release flood him. He waited for the bite, but when it didn’t come, he let out a shaky breath.

            “We’ve started a pseudo bond now Belmont.” Dracula hissed into Trevor’s ear. He rolled his hips, listening the Omega moan underneath him. “When your heat hits, we will complete the bond. Until then, you will be kept in this room under watch. Should you try and escape this room, my minions have been given permission to catch you, punish you, and then turn you over to me. Once you are turned over to me, you will be punished once again and modifications will be made to prevent you from making another escape attempt. When you get pregnant, then things will change again, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

            Trevor didn’t care what the Alpha was saying, he zoned out once the knot expanded. He was busy thinking of ways to escape and how to stake the vampire. Another spurt of the release, and he just didn’t care. Trevor didn’t worry about getting pregnant, for he was not in heat, but he wondered how long he was going to be attached to the Alpha. All strength left him, and he just let himself pass out. Trevor hoped that Alucard and Sypha could find him before it was too late.


End file.
